


Simon Hates Elevators (But he does like Jace)

by laserlemon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Simon Lewis, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sweet Jace Wayland, Trapped In Elevator, Tumblr Prompt, tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/pseuds/laserlemon
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:"Jimon + stuck in an elevator"





	Simon Hates Elevators (But he does like Jace)

Simon had been leaving the Institute when it happened. The doors to the nerve-wracking elevator had been closing when an all too familiar hand slipped between them. "Hey," Jace mumbled as he slid into the lift with the vampire. Simon looked down and started fidgeting with his hands. Great, he thought to himself, I'm in an elevator, also known as a steel death trap, and the guy that I have been furiously crushing on is less than five feet from me. He lifted his head up to see Jace's mix-matched eyes staring at him intently. Simon was about to comment on it when the elevator shook to a stop. His eyes went wide and his jaw snapped shut. He nearly tripped as he ran over to the buttons. He was slamming the 'door open' button with every ounce of energy he had left before trying to pry open the door with his hands. Jace was confused by the vamp's erratic behavior, but also concerned for his secret crush. "Simon, are you okay?" He asked, genuine worry seeping through his tone. "I'm fine, I just hate elevators and for good reason." Simon mumbled, trying to steady his breathing. The undead started pacing the elevator, his hands running through his short brown hair. Jace was feeling scared for Simon and wanted to comfort him. "Si, how about you sit down and breathe? I'll try the door and call Alec to see what happened. Okay?" the shadowhunter suggested, his eyes focused on Simon. The vampire nodded and sat against one of the walls of the elevator with his knees pulled into his chest. Jace smiled at the boy and went over to the door. He tried several times to pull open the entryway, but failed. He shook his head before pulling out his phone.  
He called his adoptive brother and put it on speaker. "Hey, Jace. Where are you? I haven't seen you in awhile," Alec spoke. "I'm trapped in an elevator with Simon. Can you send someone to fix it? Simon looks like he's about to have a heart attack, so please hurry." Jace responded, hanging up after he said his goodbye. He looked to his broken elevator mate and his own breath hitched at the sight. Simon's hair was disheveled from running his hands through it, his chest was heaving from his jagged breathing, and he looked like he was about to cry. Jace was honestly (and greatly) worried for him. He stepped closer to the boy on the floor, his worry expressed in his face and actions. He sat next to his friend, wrapping an arm around the vamp's shoulders in an attempt to soothe him (and possibly woo him into a relationship).  
Simon tensed at the contact, then relaxed when he realized that it might actually help. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against Jace's embrace. Jace took this as a good sign and wrapped his other arm around the front of Simon's shoulders. "If you wanted a hug, you could've just asked, Jace." Simon said, his eyes still closed. "I'm trying to be comforting, so shut it, Lewis," He retorted, trying to cover his real motives. Simon turned his head and gave him a look that said 'Really? Is that all?'. Jace sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing, "Alright, maybe I like you. There. I said it. Happy?" Simon smiled, "Very." Was his response before he turned in Jace's arms to return the hug. They stayed like that for a few moments before Jace pulled back due to a buzzing in his pocket. He looked at his phone, a text from Alec lighting the screen.

A: I've sent someone to look at the  
elevator, so hold on. It'll take a bit, try to keep calm. 

Jace alerted Simon that it might take awhile, so they should keep calm. Simon leaned against the wall again, not prepared for what was about to happen. The elevator started shaking and suddenly dropped at least 10 feet before stopping again. Simon was shaking at this point, head on his knees once again. Jace pulled him away from the wall and into another hug. After embracing for a quiet moment, Jace let go and pulled out his phone. He texted his brother an angry message, upset that they were still trapped in the damn elevator. 

J: What the hell, Alec!? The elevator just dropped and started shaking!! Simon is on the brink of tears!! How much longer is this gonna take?!?

Simon was actually on the brink of tears at this point and all Jace could do was hold him. Jace had Simon almost sitting on his lap and was whispering about anything to distract the quivering boy. "Why are you doing this? It has to be more than 'maybe I like you'. I mean, you are kind of an ass to me, so why are you being so nice?" Simon asked, interest in his tone.  
Jace was thinking of a response when he felt a kiss pressed to his cheek. He flushed a little and started grinning like an idiot. "Is that why?" Simon teased, a smile on his lips as well. "Yeah," Jace spoke, the smile never faltering. "That's why. I like you, Si. Like, like like, you. And it appears that you like me too. So how about dinner or something, sometime?"  
Simon's smile got wider and he just leaned forward to press another kiss to Jace's cheek. Jace turned his head and caught the vampire's lips with his own. They both pulled away, grins, probably permanently, etched on their faces. Jace decided to make a move and pull Simon fully into his lap. They sat like that, holding each other and whispering about their feelings, for what felt like forever until Jace got a text.

A: Calm down, I got help. Magnus says he can get you out in a second.

Jace alerted Simon and they both stood up, adjusting any disgruntled clothing and sharing a final kiss. They felt the elevator move up and Simon reached for Jace's hand. The shadowhunter accepted and intertwined their fingers, smiling at their hands. The doors slid open and Simon bolted out of the lift as fast as he could. Jace chuckled and stepped out after his boyfriend. Everyone started crowding the vampire and he looked like he was about to throw up. Jace glared at everybody that was surrounding his boyfriend and pushed through the mob of people. Simon giggled at his boyfriend's overprotective demeanor and linked their hands while kissing him on the cheek. "Are you okay, Si? You look a bit flushed. Well, as flushed as a vampire can be." Jace whispered. "I'm fine, baby. I just need to get out of here," Simon said, just as quietly as Jace, "How about I take you up on that 'dinner sometime'?"  
"That sounds perfect."  
Jace led them towards the stairs, not taking any more chances. Not that he would mind being trapped in an elevator with Simon, but maybe his partner would.  
Simon was grateful to see stairs after that fiasco. He doesn't like elevators, but he does like Jace, so he might put up with it.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr @llama-llama-universe  
> send me requests  
> i'm bored


End file.
